Perfect Together
by drummergirl1038
Summary: Miley and Oliver are best friends who are sometimes put in very awkward positions. Some good, very good, but some not so good. totaly cute moliver
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I don't own hanna montana or any of the characters

please reveiw, this is my first fanfiction hope you like it

* * *

"ok she will be hear in like two minutes" oliver said to himself while checking that everything was in order '_she is amazing, oh how I wish I could tell her that, you've got this, dude its only Miley your best friend, the one that you happen to find nice, cute, funny, stay focused'_

Meanwhile Miley was riding her skateboard to Oliver's house while thinking _'I hope I look nice, usually I put on whatever is comfortable but… Oliver he is sooooo perfect I can't even describe what he does to me when he hugs me its like an electric shock through my body' but he probably thinks of me still as his best friend, a girl who is just there_

Oliver was still tiding up when his mom said "dear, can you grab the newspaper out of the drive way before your little friend gets here?" _'I hate when she calls my friends that its sooo annoying'_ thought Oliver "yea mom sure" with that Oliver headed out side

'_im almost there'_ thought Miley _'lily is still sleeping, I still don't believe how someone can sleep that long haha that was funny when Oliver… oh man I can't get my mind off of him' _she kept thinking without noticing where she was going_ 'oh Oliver'_

suddenly she saw him bending down to get something in front of his driveway and she also realized how close she is to running in to him, she half yelled

"OH OLIV…"

Then she tripped on her skateboarded and fell right into him. Oliver caught her but then tripped himself. then they both fell he tried to gently place her on the ground and would have fell on top of her if he didn't catch himself with his arms. when they both realized that their faces were only centimeters apart they both turned a bright red.

Finally Oliver said "hi Miley "

she replied "hi Oliver ….. um thanks for sorta catching me" _'I can't believe he his practically laying on me, his eyes are so beautiful, awkward much'_

"no problem, I would do anything for you"

They just kept staring in each others eyes smiling

Suddenly they heard a familiar voice saying "what the heck are you donuts doing?

With those few words Oliver instantly jumped up along with Miley _'god, why the hell does lily have to ruin everything' _thought Oliver

Then lily said "so is someone going to tell me why in the world you guys were lying in the middle of the sidewalk ON EACH OTHER?"

'_and the award for making the most awkward situations 5 times more awkward goes to Lily Truscott'_ thought Miley

"WELL?"

In unison they said "we tripped! Jinx you owe me a soda" then they both started to laugh

"You guys are so weird together!" exclaimed the now irritated lily

Quickly changing the subject, Miley said

"Now what we want to know is what you were doing out of bed this early on a Saturday morning?"

"yea why?" added Oliver"

"well as a matter of fact I have soccer practice in about" she looked down at her watch "oh crap! I'll catch you love birds later!"

'_she had to say love birds, she just had to say it'_

Then they yelled "we are not love birds"

'_even though I want to be'_ Oliver thought to himself

'_I wish we were'_ thought Miley at the same time

Oliver then offered "do you want to come inside my mom is making bacon?"

"That sounds cool" replied

After they ate breakfast Oliver and Miley went into his room and started playing video games

"haha I can still kick your ass on super smash bros." said Miley just after beating him in five rounds

'_this is part of the reason I like her so much, she is one of the few girls that can actually play videogames well'_

"well, you no what… fine" said Oliver pouting _'this always gets her'_

"no no not the pouting thing again!" she said

But Oliver just turned his head secretly smiling to himself, then Miley went up to him and hugged him saying, in a playful mood

"im not going to stop hugging you until you forgive me!"

The he said under his breath "maby I don't want you to stop"

"what did you say?"

"um.. fine fine I forgive you, but only if you will let me win just 1 round and afterwards we go to the beach."

"OK"

After they played the game they started walking to the beach, just then they saw amber and Ashley walking towards them **(Ashley (Anna Maria) actually went to my school and was in the grade before me, I use to see her every day at school)**

"Oh look what we have here, it's the hillbilly and the klutz"

"God that was ONE time can you let it go already!!!" said Miley defending Oliver

**Flashback**

**Oliver, Miley, and Lily were walking in the cafeteria after they had just all gotton chilly fries and then Oliver said**

"**oh I left my book in my last class, I'll be right back"**

**And he quickly turned around to head of to his locker when amber was right behind him and he accidentally spilled his fries all over her shirt. Then as revenge she had the whole school call him klutz, but they still wanted more revenge**

**End Flashback **

Then Miley said "come on Oliver lets go"they walked away before they could say any more

_Amber talking to Ashley _

"I think I know how to get ultimate revenge against Oliver, by taking away what's most dear to him"

At the same time they said "Miley"

"ooh tss"

* * *

i will most likely update once a week! reveiw!!!!!

tell me if u like it or if i should keep going

-lyss


	2. Chapter 2

second chapter!! please please reveiw, tell me if there is any way i can make it better!

here you go..

* * *

Continuing from last chapter …

Miley and Oliver were at the beach digging a huge hole in the sand, and were almost done

"man Oliver you are such a slow digger, look my side its almost done" joked Miley

"_he really is a slow digger but he is so cute with his shirt off and his six pack showing'_

Then, trying to sound hurt, Oliver said "did you just call me a slow digger"

to keep up with Miley's joke he started pouting again, expecting her to hug him again, but then Miley just got up and walked five feet away from the hole and turned her back on him and smiled secretly

Suddenly Oliver was very surprised at her actions and he thought

'_Wait, did she know that I was joking like I always do? Maybe I should go over there'_

"Hey Miley I'm sorry, I was just joking, here I'll give you a hug" Oliver said very sincerely

When she stood up and turned around with a big smile on her face Oliver realized that Miley was joking also

"Hey! That's unfair" said Oliver

"haha I finally got you back, but do I still get a hug?"

"OK!"

Oliver and Miley hugged but then, to get back at her for the joke, he picked her up and jumped in the ocean, they played around for a while until they got tired, then decided to go and lay in there lopsided hole

They were talking about school, when they saw a bunch of little kids, from a weekend day camp getting out of vans and being counted by there chaperones

"I remember when I was that little, and going on those field trips to the beach" said Oliver

Then Miley pinched his cheeks and said "awwww you must have looked so adorable"

Oliver laughed "you sound like my aunt Martha"

"Very funny Oliver" Miley said sarcastically "I'm going to go get a smoothie from the snack bar over there, I'll be right back"

"OK"

Miley got up and started to get out of their steep hole but lost her balance and fell back on Oliver

"Smooth"

"That's me"

Then Oliver said "man, you can't stay off me today" and they both started laughing

until they heard some snicker behind then and were about to turn around when they heard a parent say in a loud voice so that the whole beach could practically hear

"There are children walking by you please refrain from MAKING OUT!"

Oliver thought_ 'wow this is embarrassing' _

All the little children, which were getting out of the vans earlier, were now walking right by them right as Miley fell on Oliver.

'_they must have thought we were kissing because I was laying on him! I wonder how it would be to really kiss him, oh well it will never happen' _thought Miley

In unison they "but we."

"I don't want to hear it! Come on children lets go!"

All the children left laughing

Then Oliver said "Um that was awkward"

"um ya do u want come back to my place before any further embarrassing things happen?" said Miley

"Sure but we are going to have to use our super stealth ninja moves if that's going to happen" they both laughed

When Miley and Oliver finally got to Miley's house they decided to make smoothies instead of buying them

Then Miley said "OHHH lets make a video of us making smoothies!"

"may I ask why?

"my dad just got a new video camera and he wanted me to test it, plus I've always wanted to be one of the crazy cool chefs on the food channel, you know the ones who can go 'BAM' and the food comes out perfectly"

"Miley"

"Yes Oliver"

"You're a dork"

"but am I a cute dork, right?"

"of course you are, your beautiful" Oliver said in a very casual way, without thinking, while getting out the blender, but quickly he realized what he said "well like um like in a um friend, you know what I mean right"

"yea" Miley said slightly disappointed at his second answer "well lets start!" trying to change the subject

They set up the camera and started to make the smoothies and act like TV show hosts in the process. What Miley didn't know was that every time she would start talking to the camera he would just stare at her and think

'_wow she is so beautiful I so wish that we could be more then friends, she is the most perfect girl I have ever met'_

And what Oliver didn't know was that every time he would start talking to the camera she would stare at him and think

'_man I love his hair long like that, he looks so cute, I want him to be my boyfriend so bad but I could never tell him that, he is just so perfect'_

After they finished making them they started to drink them

Oliver said "wow these are the best smoothies we have ever made!"

In reply Miley said "it's the show hosting, I told you it makes every thing better!"

"I guess you were right"

Just then Miley's dad came in the door

He said "hey kids! How's my new camera work' in"

In reply Miley said "hi daddy, it's working great me and Oliver made a video of us making really yummy smoothies"

He just laughed and said "you kids are so funny together"

* * *

hope you like it!!! reveiw!!!! please

tell me what you think

-lyss


	3. Chapter 3

YAY! I updated! sorry for taking so long I have just been so buisy. But now I will try to update regularly now.

here is...

...Chapter 3!!!!!

* * *

It was early on a Monday morning and Miley had just woken up. While she was putting on her makeup Miley was thinking about how her day would turn out.

"_Man I hope today will go well oh and I hope I did well on that vocabulary test because Oliver and I studied very hard" _Then Miley started thinking about Oliver…_ "He is meeting me here in a sec. I better hurry up getting ready"_

Oliver was already on is way over to her house just so that he could get there early and hang out with Miley longer

"_Ok I gotta get there gotta get there"_ Oliver kept repeating in his mind while sprinting to Miley's House. Right before he reached the house he slowed his breath down and knocked on the door, almost instantly the door swung open by the once pacing Miley

"Wow, hey Miley" Oliver said while he was attempting to keep his balance

"Hey" she replied "ready for school"

"Anxious today aren't we? Miley I don't know if you realized but we still have 45 minutes till school"

Surprised by this, Miley realizes that Jackson must have changed all the clocks to get back at her for the pudding prank that she pulled on him last week

Suddenly Miley turns around and yells into the house

"NICE TRY JACKSON!" with another revelation she turns back to Oliver and says "Wait, then why are you here so early?" she said in an accusing tone

"Well um like well psh you know, um" finally finding the right words Oliver said "well I just wanted to spend time with my bestis friend in the world" and he instantly hugged her

"Ok then…lets go inside till school"

They walked inside to try and find something entertaining to do. They reached the kitchen and sat down; Miley was strumming her fingers on the table nervously and Oliver desperately trying to think of some way to break the awkward silence.

"_God what do I say, what do I say, what do I say?!? Ok Oliver calm down there shouldn't be any awkwardness between us! We __**are**__ only friends! Let's see we could talk about: sports…no…beach…no…I got it!!!! School!!_

"Man I hope that we did well on that vocabulary test, we studied hella hard!" Oliver said with a little too much exaggeration

Miley smiled and said "yeah I can't wait to see what we both got on it, oh and I forgot to tell you I got a job!"

"No way, where?"

"At the local swim center, I'm teaching little kids how to swim"

"You're amazing" _"wow did I seriously just say that out loud? Damn it Oliver come on! focus! Stop looking into her eyes…her beautiful eyes…no I'm doing it again! At this rate she is going to find out and then things will always be awkward between us"_

With that thought, Oliver looked away but failed to notice the light blush staining Miley's cheeks

"You guys are soooooooooo cute together!"

They both looked up to see Jackson making kissing faces at the both of them, Miley and Oliver were looking nervously around the room trying to distract themselves from this embarrassing situation

"_Jackson I'm gunna…'_

* * *

They kept talking until they got to school and met up with lily, she said

"Hey guys what's up?"

But before they could answer the bell rang which signaled the start of class, they had English and this was the only class that all three of the friends had together. After they sat down the teacher asked for their progress reports which were supposed to be turned back into her today. After the teacher found who was missing she called on those people.

"Brandon, do who have yours"

"Yea I do, hold on let me find it"

Little did Oliver and Miley know was that this unorganized kid would create one mess of a day for both of them

Meanwhile Oliver whispered to Miley,

"hey movie at my place tonight?"

"Yeah sure ill bring the popcorn."

Miley and Oliver continue talking as their teacher collects the report cards. Suddenly as she was checking to make sure that Brandon really had it signed she noticed an extra paper attached.

" _Hmmm what's this?"_ thought the teacher,

Mrs. Hernandez took it out and looked at it. Then suddenly she called Brandon back up to the front of the class. She continues talking to him and has a really angry look on her face.

"what do you think is happening?" whispered Miley

"I have no idea, but it can't be good" replied Oliver

Mrs. Hernandez finally sent Brandon back to his seat; she walks over to the phone and calls someone.

The class wasn't sure what was happening but they all knew that something was up. Mrs. Hernandez hangs up the phone and walks out of the room without telling anyone where she was going. After a bit another one of the teachers at their school walks in.

About five minutes later the phone rings, Lizzie answers it, she finally hangs up and says that Brandon has to go to the principles office.

After about 10 minutes Brandon comes back. Everyone ran up to him and was asking him questions; it turned out that he had accidentally turned in the cheat sheet that he had stolen from the classroom with his report card.

Everyone froze.

"soooooo… I know that half of class had those cheat sheet. Man, we are so screwed!" Oliver said while trying to clam his nerves. Which by the way, wasn't working out so well.

About another ten minutes went by,

the phone rang again.

The whole room went silent, every person wondering if it will be them next.

Lizzie slowly got up to answer the phone.

"Hello?" She said in a nervous voice. She could feel everyone's eyes on her while she was listening to the dreaded news. Lizzie said ok and hung up the phone, everyone was sitting nervously to see what was happening next.

Then Lizzie finally answered the question on everyone's mind

"Ashley you are needed in the principles office."

Ashley's face suddenly went pale while Miley and Oliver released a breath they didn't realize they were holding.

* * *

The more reveiws I get the more motivated I am and the more motivated I am the faster I update! haha thanks for reading! please reveiw!

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

til next time!

lyss


End file.
